leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Witchking99/Skorn, The Angel of Justice
Skorn, The Angel of Victory is a member of the Angelic Union. A Society of Man-made Angels, who choose to fight for the sake of Peace. They have been brainwashed into believing that they are actual angels. Abilities till it runs out and healing equal to the amount consumed. Skorn can still fill up the bar while regenerating. Consumption of Just Victory stops upon reaching Full Health. Skorn must at least have 10% of the Maximum filled to activate the effect. }} For the next 5 seconds, Skorn 's next attack shreds the enemies armor by a percentage for 4 seconds, refreshing every time Skorn attacks them. Bonus damage is dealt first before armor shred. |leveling = % |leveling2 = % |cooldown = |cost = 20 |costtype = mana }} Skorn smashes the ground beneath him, slowing all enemies in the area for 1 second. This ability can critically strike and, if it does critically strike, it will fill up by 50% of the total damage to all enemies affected. Upon Critically Striking, This Ability's slow is doubled. |leveling = % |cooldown = 10 |cost = |costtype = mana |effect radius = 525 }} Skorn gains bonus movement speed when moving towards an enemy and while this ability is active and whenever he critically strikes a unit, He gains Damage Reduction for the next attack that is dealt upon him by a Enemy Turret or Enemy Champion. This effect can stack 5 times. this Ability has a 5 second duration. |description2 = If an enemy dies while this effect is active, the ability duration is refreshed and the movement speed given is not limited to moving towards enemies. This will only apply once per activation of this ability |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = 75 |costtype = mana }} Skorn releases his Angelic Form for 10 seconds, gaining bonus on-hit magic damage based on max health on abilities for the duration. |description2 = While Skorn is empowered, He gains bonus Attack Speed and Critical Strike Chance per second, if he killed more than 2 champions while the ability is active, he gains half of the Critical Strike Chance he has accumulated permanently. |leveling = % Target's Maximum Health)}} |leveling2 = % |cooldown = 120 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} Lore of the Angelic Union The board of the Angelic Union, do not name their creations by the names of actual angels because that was supposed to be a great honor within the society thus they name them randomly and separate them into 2 spheres within each sphere there is 3 different Tier and in each tier there are 3 ranks. Each Sphere represents whether they were a failure or a success. The first Sphere is where they put the successful projects and the second was where they put the failed ones. The tier within the first sphere is a separation of classification, as seen in Hierarchy of Angels. The Second Spheres Tiers are different, Each Tier Symbolizes their type of power whether Physical, Magical or Supportive and Each Rank Symbolizes their power ranking within those Tiers. The First tier is filled with harmony and paradise as they train and cooperate into becoming powerful Angels. The second sphere is a death sentence, as soon as they place them here, They are to fight each other to win and become powerful by themselves, the angels in the 1st tier of each rank are absolutely ruthless and cold. They do not pull their punches nor do they want to. These man-made angels were the result of Scientific Genetic Experimentation on Human Embryo. These Embryo are created by taking the DNA samples of the most powerful magical humans out there so you can say that some of these angels are siblings. The Genetic Experimentation was to add wings of a dove and so as the embryo was developing some of the errors became apparent when the arms were replaced with wings. Those were immediately scrapped but soon the expected result was created and they were then started production and training. Angel #356399 was placed in the 2nd sphere, 1st Rank, 1st Tier. He was meant to be Raguel, The Angel of Orderliness, Fairness, Harmony, and Justice but when they trained him, he did not respond well to Justice, Harmony, Fairness or Orderliness but he did resonate incredibly well a word and it was Victory and so his training to become Raguel immediately halted and soon was given the name Skorn, The War Angel of Victory. Skorn was trained in his physical prowess, he soon found out that his healing training to others was applicable to himself. This is what made him Unique to the others, while in combat he would always be healing himself as the combat ensued, as the battle grew longer, it seemed as if Skorn did not even break a sweat. He may be in the bottom of his Rank but he aspires to be #1. Little More Background on Skorn The Biological Components given to Skorn were A world-renowned fighter that beat people down for a living and a demon who survived by inflicting pain on others and using it as her life energy. She is able to heal quickly and caused chaos merely by singing. Skorn was thought to be Raguel, a passive angel that fought for justice and peace, what they didn't count on was that Skorn would gain his Mothers ability of healing through inflicting pain on others or his fathers love of constantly fighting and being in battle. Skorn became more aggressive as time went on and started fighting the teachings of justice and peace. He grew to love the physical prowess tests given to him and the sparring training that each angel receives to check their strength. He was quite adept in using weapons of all kinds: from Maces to Whips, From Spears to Swords, from Axes to Bows. Give him any weapon and he would ace it in a heartbeat. But when they were in a Sparring competition and asked what weapon he wanted, He answered with a smirk then said "Weapon? I don't need a weapon, it'll make things too short." and proceeded to crack his knuckles and enter the arena. He excelled in the fields of Fighting and in the Field of Healing where he was supposed to be in. Being able to heal all physical injuries on a person by merely touching their wound or breathing out air. Skorn's Lore Angel #356399 - Status: Failure... I guess it was my fault that I turned out to be a failure... I could have been Raguel, The Angel of Peace, I just didn't want to. Because I can't change who I am, I refuse to change myself for the sake of others... Rumours say that the 1st Sphere of Angels is a place where the successful ones go, that it is a place of collaboration and teamwork. A place filled with peace and cooperation, where each being is thought in a personalized manner, a 1 on 1 experience. I guess that is why I resisted their teachings, why I refused to be Raguel. The place sounded like a whole lot of bull. Lies, after lies, being whispered to our ears. I don't know how I know they're lies but I certainly don't care. I do have to say that I don't really care what they have in store for me, I just plan to survive in this god forsaken sh*thole. This place may be more my style but it doesn't make it any less dangerous. the 2nd Sphere of Angels or what I personally call it, the Death Sentence. This place is designed purely for competition. It's kill or be killed, live or die and Yes, children, this is the place where Angel live to kill. Everyday, We are forced to have at least 1 battle in the arena, of course to the death is optional and losing has consequences. I'm not exactly excited to be punished and I don't plan on dying anytime soon and I'm not gonna stop fighting. I love the adrenaline rush and the sensation I get when I feel the true pain of my enemies. To be Continued... Quotes Author's Notes I am so sorry, I changed my mind while when i pressed publish, his Real Title Is The Angel of Victory. to *New Effect: Slows Double upon Critically Striking. E Ability: *Changes Reverted. *Cooldown Increased from 1 second to 3 seconds *Limit Lowered from 1000 at max rank to 750 at max rank. *From All of Just Victory to Half of the Current Just Victory. *Heal is now separated among all allies in the area. (More Allies, Less Heal). *Base Numbers Added. *AP Ratio decreased from 40% to 20% R Ability: *Bonus Effects Removed *Added New Effect: Damage Reduction to Projectiles and Critical Strike Bounty. Version 1.1 Innate: *Now scales from 1000 to 3000 Q Ability: *Damage Reduction moved from Active to Active when Ult is active. *Added Bonus Damage W Ability *Tooltip Improvements *Righteous Scorn Bonus Added E Ability: *Total Overhaul. Moved Heal to When Ult is Active. R Ability: *Added Bonuses when Ult is active. *Removed Damage per second *Added Just Victory Per second }} }} Category:Custom champions